1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to electronic device systems and methods, and particularly to an electronic device and a method for relieving visual fatigue using the electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Many electronic devices (mobile phones, and tablet computers for example) provide a display screen for a user to browse the internet. However, for small display screens when the user wants to view an entire web page, the font sizes of the web page may be too small, and the user may develop eye strain when reading such pages for an extended period of time. This is unhealthy. Also, the fonts may be so small the user may not be able to discern the words on the pages.